A Typical Surprise,Surprise
by Kaylacullen13
Summary: OK Edward and Bella have secretly liked each other though they don't realize it, yet everyone else does.One problem they live in different states, he's dating Tanya and Bella's dating Jake.AH,OOC Flames welcome Full Summary inside I hope you like it
1. Phone Call

Full summary: Edward and Bella secretly like each other they don't know about the other liking him/her but everyone else does but throw in Emmett as your big brother,Alice as your sister and two best friends that will do anything for the others you have FATE canon pairings All Human,and Out Of Character

Hey GUYS I am new to fan fiction and I am looking forward to your review I accept flames please review. Ok btw Emmett and Bella are siblings, along with Alice and Edward, and then Jasper and Rose. Please go easy on me but I welcome flames.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY.

EPOV

We were in my living room with the gang well part of the gang its never really complete without Bella but she only comes to Forks for the summer its felt like years since I've seen her…

"Edward? Hellooo? What are you thinking about?" Alice broke into my thoughts

"Alice, what do you want?"

"Nothing we were just talking about Bella and we wanted to know if you're going to Florida with Tanya or not 'cause when or if you're gone Bella's gonna be up that month."

"Tanya? Whose Tanya?"

"**Bro where have you been? What's wrong with you? Tanya's your **_**girlfriend!**_** " **Emmett boomed as if I was just hearing for the first time.

"Oh I don't know yet I'll let you know."

"Ok speaking of Bella I haven't called her today I wonder how her and Jake are doing they've been going out for a while."

"Lucky son of a Bi***" I muttered think Alice heard me because the next thing I knew I was outside and Alice was questioning me.

"You like Bella don't you?"

"No where did you get that from?!?"

"I **heard** you Edward!!"

"Heard what dearest sister?"

Suddenly Jasper came outside." Hey guys everything ok?" he asked as he kissed Alice's head.

"Yeah everything's fine" Alice replied before turning and kissing him on the lips.

"OK well I'll see you guys later after you're done sucking face. I'm gonna head on over to Tanya's place for a while see ya." I said disgusted.

"OK but Emmett's calling Bella. You sure you don't want to stay?" she said.

"I'm kinda hungry I'll grab a bite then I'll head out. I've got time."

Alice smirked.

When we went inside Em had it on speaker Landslide was playing by the Dixie chicks." Guys Bella wrote that song!" Em said

"Why are they singing it then?" Rose asked.

"She sent it in for a contest and she won!!! MY SISTER IS AWESOME" he all but screamed.

"Yeah she definitely is …in so many ways" I murmured. Then Jasper gave a peculiar look. _Uh. Oh. I thought._

"Hello?" I heard Bella's soft voice through the phone, and as corny as it may sound I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey what's up?" Emmett boomed into the phone's speaker.

"I don't know you called me remember?" I heard Bella laugh. It sounded like bells and I hadn't heard it in soooo long. God, listen to me I sound like a love sick puppy, but I guess I kinda am. Sadly enough but I mean I can't help who I like. Oh god I hope Emmett doesn't find out he'll kill me.

"Oh right so how's my sis and what are you doing?"

"Nothing just writing a song."

"Oh wow Ms. Dixie Chick"

"Ha-ha only some of my songs are country Em."

"Ew country." I said

"Oh. My. God. Emmett whose with you?"

"Hi Bella" we all said in unison.

"Hi everybody" she said, I could tell she was blushing and me and I my big mouth had to say "Don't blush Bells we're not there to see it." suddenly Emmett smacked the back of my head "Ow! Emmett? What was that for?"

"Nobody calls her that but me and dad!" he said annoyed.

"Actually" Bella spoke up "Em Jake calls me that too."

I groaned when she said Jake and immediately regretted it everybody was looking at me and I looked at Alice who understood and yelled "What's the name of your song?"

"Beautiful eyes"

"Play it I wanna hear it" Alice chirped

So she started playing and singing until she suddenly stopped.

"Bella are you OK?" I asked worried

Yeah I gotta go Em, mom's calling me bye" and she hung up before we could even reply.

_That was weird . _I thought

"She was lying you know." Rose spoke up

"What do you mean babe?" Em asked

"she's a bad liar, your mom wasn't calling her, something else made her want to get off the phone."

"Well what was that something" I asked confused

"I don't know, but I'll call her later and find out" Rose replied

**Let me know what you think please and to my reviewers the seond chapter is now what it was suppise to be its not this one twice i promise**


	2. Phone Calls II not ch 1 again

Phone Calls II

Also with my previous "chapter 2" i appologize i didn't mean to do a repeat of chapter one this is totally different i promise

Ok songs in this chapter include: Don't cha by Pussycat Dolls, Teenagers my MCR Songs "written" by characters include: You belong with me and beautiful eyes (chapter 1) both by Taylor Swift and Obviously I Do NOT OWN Twilight aww poor me

BPOV

I threw my phone down and started thinking about the emerald eyed god named Edward Cullen, the guy of my dreams since the summer before my freshman year, when the Cullens first moved to Forks Washington.

I remember becoming best friends with Alice Edward was still in LA so it was a couple days till I met him. Alice said that he was depressed because he was leaving his friends, school and his girlfriend Alex. Alice apparently wasn't too fond of her because she said her name like she was the devil herself. I remember seeing him for the first time his green eyes shining ,like emeralds in the shining summer sun, his bronze hair in a disarray but I looked good on him unlike it would on other guys such as Emmett or Jasper. God what is _wrong with _me he lives in _Washington _while _I _live in Arizona and I am with Jake GEEEZ. Speaking of which he hasn't called me today that's weird.

So I went to walk away but the memory of last summer engulfed me.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I had become the best of friends we told each other anything and we never lied to each other but that's probably because I couldn't lie to save my life. We were always there for each other like Emmett and I got into a huge fight and I went to Edward's crying and he comforted me when no one else could. That was a Tuesday and he laughed at the fact that it had been exactly one year since we met so we decided to make Tuesday nights our hangout night. Anyway the following week Edward was on the phone with his __**girlfriend Tanya **__she was the typical blonde bimbo who is so into herself and sleeps around but __**he **__didn't know that __**he **__saw her as the "smart" head cheerleader who had an "awesome" personality. So I guess he said something to upset her probably one of his humor-filled jokes (his humor is the really rude type but its really funny when he said it but nobody understands it like I did) I was in his room listening to my chemical romance and Debussy Tanya hates them while Edward and I love them. She'd never understand Edward like I did or ever know his story like I did EVER. But she was his type : short skirts and high heels cheer captain. Me: T-shirts and sneakers and I was on the bleachers actually understanding what was going on, on the field. I'd always dreamed of Edward actually liking me the way I liked him but that would never happen. If only he could see that I understand him like no one else does and I'd always have and always will be there for him. He belongs with me but he can't see it and I doubt he ever will. When he was on the phone I was called to go home so I did. When I got home I wrote half of a song but couldn't finish it due to writer's block. Then my window opened and I saw Edward on the verge of tears so I did everything to calm him down and by the end of my efforts he was laughing his ass off then he had to hide because of Charlie but any way we hung out the next night and I asked him if he was okay he said he was fine but I didn't believe him. When I got home I finished the song._

_End of a very long flashback_

I went to my drawer and pulled out my song journals and found the one I was looking for, I started playing it when "

don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me don't cha" Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Rose how's my future in law?"

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just playing a song."

"Really? Play it I wanna hear it."

So I started playing but she interrupted me before the chorus.

"OK that's really good but who is this idiot who doesn't even realize that you- wait a typical Tuesdays night and a head cheerleader girlfriend?" uh oh she's realizing it" BELLA!! EDWARD? OMG YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH EDWARD?!!! How long?!"

"Since the summer before freshman year" I replied sheepish

"i have to tell Em!!!!!"

"NO Rose don't you dare. If you do I swear I will never forgive you."

"Fine what about Alice she's in the house right now. Please. Please. Please."

"Fine but DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE tell Alice that too.

"Ok fine. ALICE GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE I'M TALKING TO BELLA!"

"What's up? I'm kind of hanging with Jazz right now" I heard her pixie attitude so I must be on speaker.

"Guess who Bella…. Never mind Bella play the song then tell her when you wrote it and let her guess" rose asked no more like commanded

"Ok" so I played it when I finished Alice said

"That's really good when did you write it?"

"Last summer."

"So Bella how long have you liked Edward?"

"Ugh. Since the summer before freshman year how long have you known Ali?" I knew she knew way before that I could tell by the way she said it: as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world. Was it?

"I knew way before this song but it was confirmed when I read the lyrics on your bed before you left last summer just be happy it wasn't Em"

"Yeah whatever"

"So Bella why'd you get off the phone earlier 'cause I know Renée wasn't calling you, you were obviously lying" Rose spoke up

"Um. Well you see I had to…uh. Ugh fine because I was writing the song for Jake or so I thought…"

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL..." Rose screeched

"Ok ok sorry" I heard a velvet voice in the background

"How much did _he _hear?" I hissed into the phone

"Just the 'or so I thought'" Alice replied

"Oh ok that's great now he's just gonna bug me till I tell him the rest" I said frustrated

"Yeah pretty much" I heard him say

"Hey Eddie you think I should tell Em you're butting in on my personal life?" I asked knowing he heard me

"Ok he's gone good use of older brother protection Bells." Rose complimented

"Or so you thought continue.." Alice said impatient as always

"Oh right so in the middle of the song I saw Jakes russet brown eyes but then they became emerald green ones"

"No way" they both said

"Yep" I replied as simple as that

"Rose we have mission we are getting them together operation Get Edward and Bella Together is a go" typical Alice I thought "You're coming up in two weeks and staying till like two _days _before school starts" she said all of this in one breath from what it sounded like.

"Fine I'll go talk to Renée tight now talk to you later."

"Ok seeya"

When I hung up my chemical romance stated playing "they say all teenagers scare the living shit outta me they could care less as long as someone will bleed so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone BUT NOT ME" god forks kids can't they just leave me alone I thought.

"What?!"

"Why hello to you too Bella"

"Oh. My. God. Edward I am so sorry its just been none stop phone calls from you guys and I haven't gotten to finish a song only by request"

"Oh well why don't you play it then?"

"Uh no that's ok really"

"Why not it sounded good earlier"

"It's a different song but I don't want to play it sorry"

"Oh come on** please"** oh god I hate him he can even dazzle me through the phone and yet- snap out of it Bella don't give in don't give in I repeated in my head

"Nope" I said defiantly

"Okay when did you write it"

"Last week" shit I answered too fast

"Liar. When?"

"Last summer"

"Really? What's it about?"

Nothing in particular..."  
Just then someone called in and I said I had to go and told him I'd call him later. It was nice we still kept in touch and I was still left speechless when I heard his musical voice. So I clicked over and it was Jake he wanted to hangout so I said I would I could talk to Renée later.

I went out to my blue Saturn and drove to his house. When I pulled up I noticed Billy wasn't home but Jake's stupid truck was there its his pride and joy because he built it from scratch yeah right he's not that great of a mechanics believe me I would know. Then I noticed there was a car that looked familiar but it didn't come to mind at the moment. When I walked up to the door I heard giggling and laughing I walked in to find Jake and my "friend" Lauren in a heavy make out session. I gasped and went to run but Jake yelled "Bella its not what it looks like"

"Yeah ok"

"Jakey what's going on?" Lauren asked

"Yeah _Jakey _what _is _going on?" I asked and with that I ran back to my car and drove away and started crying. I needed to talk to someone so I called the last person i talked to before Jake: Edward.

**CLiffy sorry i hate it too but i have to go out to dinner hope you like it review Please With Edward on top**


	3. PLEASE READ

**I am sorry this isn't a chapter but I promise I will update ASAP but I am grounded once I go back to school so it probably won't be updated during the week but most likely on weekends but check out chapter two its different I swear. I AM SORRY BT YOU WIll HAVE AN UPDATE SOON I AM SORRY AND BTW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS/FAVORITES I APPRECIATE IT **


	4. Tears and Decisions

**OK im sorry for the long wait to update i hate it too but my parents suck sometimes and they grounded me but now im not... atleast not from the computer lol ok it will take longer to update now because i have to start over in most of my chapters cuz i changed the plot but i will update asap i promise... short chapter sorry look out for a new one soon**

_Previously on ATSS: i walked into jake's house to see him and lauren in a heavy makeout session. I ran out of the house and i called the last person i tlaked to before Jake: Edward_

I was still crying when he answered.

"Hello?"

"H-heey Eddwarrd"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I walked in o-on J-jake, and he w-was-s, he was-s-s, he was cheating on m-me!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Ph-physically, no…every other way, y-yes"

"Bells, what happened?"Emmet asked

"Em, what are you doing, I called Edward. Don't worry, you'll just go and try to kill Jake"

"Ya, because he hurt you, and you don't need that from anyone."

"It's fine, can you please put Edward back on now."

"Fine. Eddie Bella wants to talk to you."

"Shut up, Emmie"

"Don't call me Emmie!"

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Ugh, fine, here"

"Bella, are you really okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"You sure? If you want I can come down there and hang out, then maybe you could fly back up here with me."

"No, it's fine. I'm coming up next week anyway." Then I heard a beep and it wasn't my phone.

"I'll let you go since someone's calling-"

"They can wait."

"No, you should go. Bye"

"Bye"

In five seconds my phone was ringing again, and it was the dog.

"What Jake?"

"Bella, it wasn't me. She kissed me!"

"You looked just as involved to me!"

"But I wasn't, she asked me if she could kiss me!"

"And you said yes. Now, stop calling me!"

"I'd take it all back, given one chance. It was a moment of weakness, Bells, please?"

"You should've said no! Maybe then you might still have me!"

I hung up and turned my phone off. I got home, finally done crying, and told Renee that she should go and stay with Phil.

"What about you?"

"I was thinking I could go to Charlie's and try living there with my brother and my REAL friends and try bonding with Dad."

"You sure? What about Jake?"

"He cheated and I need a change of scenery anyways. Please, mom, we'll both be happy. You'll be with Phil and I'll be with my friends" I was fighting back tears now.

"Oh okay. Then start packing. We can get a flight, tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Really, sweetie, as long as your happy"

I called Em.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, guess who's coming to Forks?"

"Sylvester Stallone? 'Cause I still need his autograph!"

"No, dork! Me."

"Really? Cool! When?"

"Tomorrow"

"I'll tell dad and the gang. We can pick you up!"

"Okay, see ya" I hung up the phone and packed my bags. I fell asleep thinking of being with my friends.

**Ok i also need i deas as to how i get the famous couple together and how to break tanya and him apart also ideas for what they do over the summer..... next chapter should be up soon i just need to type it **


	5. Phone Calls III And Soda?

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES I LOVE YOU ALL OK SO UPDATES WILL HOPEFULLY BE FASTER SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters but i do own Zack Force (but that's a later character shh i can't tell you that.....yet)**

The next morning I woke up and got ready and packed my guitar because I forgot I didn't have one there. I woke Renée up and left to the airport. When I got on the plane I started taking all of my tears and anger and all the other emotions I felt yesterday and put them into me writing more songs but lets just say that they definitely are not love songs. I was so excited I get to live with dad and Emmett and Alice and everybody. Maybe I'll tell Edward this summer whether he's with Tanya or not.

"A little anxious are we?" the lady next to me asked. I blushed and nodded.

" is it that hard to tell?"

"You seeing a boy?"

"You could say that.."

"whoever he is I'm sure that he shows just as much interest toward you as you do him."

"no. not really… he's actually 'just a friend' "

"That's what they all say.. Believe me honey you'll become more, that's how I met my husband" she smiled as I blushed a deep crimson. With that she went back and read her book. She was a sweet old lady looked to be in her 60s or so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I was getting up the lady said good luck and I replied with a small thanks. When I got off the plane and turned my phone back on it rang continuously for like four whole minutes. People started to stare and look at me funny. Jake had called 64 times. I walked to baggage claim and started getting my bags. I was on the last one when I missed it. I waited for it to come back around when I could see it again, someone grabbed it and I walked over to him. He had his back turned and a hat on backwards and green Oakley sunglasses on. I tapped him on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but that's my bag"

"Oh, I know." He said turning toward me wearing a crooked smile. As soon as I heard him speak, Edward was in my arms in what I tried to make an 'Emmett bear hug' but it wasn't nearly as strong. He picked me up and spun me around and put me down, but he stepped back awkwardly and I hugged him again. This time we were separated by Em who had me in a real bear hug and I couldn't breath. I thought it would be a good idea to let him know that.

"Em. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry lil sis I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Right….. Ok whose next?"

"Meeeee" the pixie we call Alice squealed. It continued until I hugged everyone. Then my phone rang of course it was Jake so I picked it up said "Hello?" and handed the phone to Em. He whispered who is it and I said Jake as simply as I could.

"OHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled as he put it on speaker. "Hey Jake how's my old friend doing?"

" Good how bout you?"

"Oh I mean I don't know how I should feel right about now. You mind helping me out?"

"Umm sure I guess shoot." to the side I heard Edward mumble 'with pleaser'. **( I thought that'd be funny idk u tell me if you thought it was or not that is .. If you want)**

"So how would you feel if your little sister called you crying because she caught her boyfriend cheating on her? I'd start explaining if I were you."

"Bro it wasn't me."

"Yeah it was don't lie _Jakey_" I said with venom in my voice.

"listen you little bitc-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Jake, buddy listen you better chill because 1 you're already about to get pounded and I have my friends who love Bella to death" his voice was rising slowly. " and I'm right here so you better watch yourself before I come down there and be-"

"Emmett stop it please."

"See. She still loves me. Bella all you have to do is forgive me and I'll take you back."

"Ok first: I don't still love you and I won't ever again. Second: I'm not coming back. Third: You are so lucky that I'm keeping Em, Jazz, and Edward here. Fourth: I moved so STOP calling me." i hung up before he could reply.

Before Emmett or anyone could say anything I went into the Chili's that was next to us and I ordered a soda. I sat there waiting for Jake to call back knowing that he would. A minute or so later he did I picked it up and yelled " LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" and I slammed my phone into the soda and watched the sparks fly, paid for my drink and walked out smiling victoriously.

"Wow you go Bella!!" Emmett screamed into my ear.

"Thanks? So how have my best friends been?"

"Good." "Great." "Ok." "Fine." "AWESOME"

"So Bella how're are you gonna get a new phone?" Emmett

"I have money Em it's not like a hobo. I can buy a new one"

"You dress like one. Bella you NEED to Stop wearing just jeans and t-shirts if you're gonna wear that stuff wear it with style and show off you figure it's not like you don't have one you just don't show it off. In other words we're going shopping this week."

Her words had a double meaning in other words she was gonna _try _and get me and Edward together. *snort* Like that's EVER gonna happen.

"NOOOOO I just got here"

"All the more reason you want to meet _guys_ here so we're going even if we have to tie you up." By guys she meant Edward and by meet she means we'll be together like her, Jazz, Em, and Rose we all know that's NEVER going to happen. "Who can argue with that" I mumbled.

"So you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I think s-"

"landmine has taken my sight, taken my speech, taken my hearing' taken my arms taken my legs everything in life making it a living hell'

"Metallica? Emmett seriously?"

" if you destroy my phone I swear I'll smash your ipod to pieces."

"Fine whatever" but then Jasper and Edward took the phone.

" Listen Jake I know we met a few time and we're 'friends' but you just crossed the line … is that hard to take a hint just leave her alone." Jasper said in the deadly calm voice he rarely uses unless he's really pissed which is just as rare.. I mean come on its Jasper we're talking about. So Jake is in deep shit.

"Or what?" Oh. Boy. This is fun Hence the sarcasm.

"Or were going to come down there and kick you ass Black!!"

"OOOOH Help Help Somebody little Edward's gonna kick my ass ."

" You son of a bitch you stay where you are I'll be there shortly." he went to run to the ticket coonter but Em and Jazz restrained him while he was yelling at them to let him go i hugged him and it actually calmed him down.

" Wimp can't even stay true to his word.... I'M waiting come kick my ass then."

"You mother Fuc-"

'Edward stop please he's not worth it" I said hugging him even tighter.

"sure, sure I'm calm for now"

"Bella just stop this drama and move back here."

"You know what Jake I'm going to stay here and don't worry I'll send you something to remember me by. But until then I gotta go, bye, bye now. I'm sure Lauren wants someone or something to play with." with that i hung up.

" Edward do you have any plans tomorrow?" I asked randomly but i wanted to change the subject. I looked up at him smiling sweetly.

"Of course not tomorrow is Tuesday so I'll be with you."

"Cool. So let's go I want to see daddy." I said that last part to Emmett he rolled his eyes and grabbed my bags I grabbed my guitar and we all left.

**rEVIEW PLEASE I might give preview if you do yes i may be bribing you but i need feedback so i know to continue or not and don't forget i need activities for the summer it'll help with the story believ me **

**i have future chapters done but i need events leading up to it so in other words no review or ideas no story becuase there's LOTS of DRAMA ahead hence i put Zack Force. Who is he? How is he involved with everyone? if you really want to know click the review button**


	6. musical cars

So we were finally packing my stuff into the jeep and none of our phones were ringing so that was a plus. The only thing I didn't put in the trunk was my guitar, that, I brought with me into the back seat.

"Bella there's room in the trunk you don't have to hold it." Jazz said looking at me confused.

"I know I just have to do something really quick I'll be done by the time we get home. Promise." I said smiling at him.

"Whatever its your choice." He said shrugging his shoulders. So I got into the back seat sitting next to Edward , Alice and Jazz were in the middle, while Em and Rose were in the front Emmett was driving of course. So I sat down and got my guitar and started playing to myself and singing quietly 'state the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize' I stopped "damn" I whispered. I looked up to see all eyes on me. I ducked my head and blushed. Then I heard Jake's voice in my head 'Man. I love the way you blush. But I love you even more.' "." I laughed without humor. I continued to sing now 'you love yourself more than you can ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive ans crazy that's fine I'll tell mine you're gay'. I stopped realizing I had a whole song in my head now. "Holy shit! Alice give me pen and paper quick!" I yelled.

She looked at me puzzled and confused but quickly pulled out a notebook and handed it to me with a pen. Everyone was still staring at me.

"You can look away now."I said agitated. I started playing the notes again and writing them down, "move that b fret up one" Edward whispered. I looked down to see he was right. I looked at him "since when have y- oh right. never mind." I laughed at myself while he chuckled. So I started playing the song again and just let the words flow.

"State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way

I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cuz coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Baby burn"

When I was done singing I wrote everything down. I looked up to see us pulling into the drive way of my house. Finally.

**Short Chapter i know and im sorry. ill have another chapter up later today hopefully and then im back to writing summer stuff and ed and tanya will be breaking up in 2 chapters. sprry i havent updated i just got back froma 3 wk trip to PA visiting family (BTW lindsey if ur finally reading this hope u like it.) ok and then i was getting my grades up before that but i will gladly accept any suggestions for songs writen by Bella or Edward he will be writng songs later. (hopefully you guys caught that foreshadowing with edward and the b fret) anyway i have typing to do for chapter 6 and 7 and hopefully 8**


	7. 5 year olds and tazers

I unbuckled my seatbelt and clambered over Edward's lap and through the gap between Alice's seat and the door I jumped out and took a deep breath. "Home! Sweet Home!" I sighed dramatically.

"Your acting skills are _awesome_!" Emmett yelled obviously being sarcastic. Edward climbed out of the jeep.

"Keep your day job." he laughed

"Well maybe I don't want to!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Well you should." Edward remarked again.

"No I shouldn't!"

"You should" he argued/

"Shouldn't"

"Should"

"Shouldn't"

"Should"

"Shouldn't"

"Shouldn't"

"Should"

"HAHA I win" he laughed in my face.

"Shut up we sounded like 5 year olds anyways," I countered

"I don't mind being a five year old unlike somebody." Edward laughed _again_.

"Where's my little girl?" I heard my dad call.

"Dad!" I ran up to him but stopped just before I jumped into his arms and shoved my hands into my pocket.

"So… hey, hi!" I stammered, happily.

"Oh stop talking and give your old man a hug." I jumped at him and into his arms squeezing the life out of him.

"See now its just you who sounds like a five year old." Edward yelled from the jeep. I stepped back from my dad then glared at him then smiled devilishly at him. He actually looked scared. "Dad can I borrow your tazer?"

"Oh god no!" Edward screamed before running full out toward the house.

"Come back here." I yelled running after him.

ChPOV

Those kids are meant to be and I honestly hate to admit it 'cause that's my little girl I'm talking about. Edward ran into the house, Bella chasing after him, once they were out of earshot I looked at everyone else. "How can they not see it?"

They all smiled and shrugged. I thought about some way to get them together but came up blank. I remembered that Bella's last relationship didn't last, and ended badly. I know Edward's a good kid. They would make a good couple. I thought despite myself. He could make her happy like Alice and rose were with jasper and Emmett. They've known each other for a while I'm sure it could work out. "Don't worry Charlie I have a plan." Alice said smiling.

BPOV

I chased Edward all the way up to my room he was trapped I tackled him onto my bed. I was sitting on top of him now. "So I'm a five year old am I?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and was about to say something but stopped short. We just sat there looking at each other. He broke the silence "of course not a five year old wouldn't ask their dad to borrow a tazer but a three year old would." He smiled his crooked grin then flipped us so he was on top of me he held all of his weight like the gentleman he was. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I win." Then he got up pulling me with him. We walked down stairs to see everyone talking. I walked into the room "so what are we doing tonight?" I asked knowing Alice had something planned.

"Well Bells I'm sorry I know you just got here but I have to work tonight."

"It's all good dad I understand."

"Carlisle and Esme would like to have you over for dinner." Alice spoke up.

"Ok then let's go."

So we drove to Alice and Edward's house. As soon as I stepped on to the porch esme had me in a hug. "Bella its so great to see you honey."

Thanks Esme you too." I replied I stepped back to see Carlisle standing next to her.

"Carlisle it so great to see you" I said hugging him.

"You too Bella, I hope to see you in my home often rather than work." He chuckled while I blushed.

"Come on Bella you have to see my room." Alice squealed as she drug me upstairs when we got to her room it was exactly the same as last year.

"Ok my turn to show her my room" Edward said grabbing my hand and I felt that same electric shock I felt whenever we touched and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

We walked in and his room was the same as always a dresser of to the side, his bed in the corner white washed ceiling the stereo and CDs covering his wall. And then his walk in closet. I sat on his bed and saw a notebook open I read a few of what seemed like lyrics.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"

I couldn't finish reading it because it was snatched up.

I looked at Edward puzzled. "The whole notebook is personal ill let you read it later."

"Ok it's your stuff"

We went down to eat dinner then. We talked about my schooling how I had a 3.5 and what my plans are this summer, which is obvious Carlisle, and Esme both knew I would be here. Then Emmett and I drove home.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Em asked on the way home.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to Em."

"Wimp"

"Whatever it's my choice Em respect that please."

"It's a dumb choice Alice, rose, and jazz would agree."

Whatever." And we left it at that.

When I went to sleep that night I couldn't help but wonder if Em was right.

**Next chapter is tanya beat down promise ill try to get that up tonight please review ill take ideas on anything questions please i need feedback cause im still deciding if i want to stop writing this or not so i need you to help decide that previews to those who review (maybe if i feel like being nice)**

**KC13**


	8. Tanya Beatdown and Fake Groundations

**I know this is the same chapter i apologize it was bugging me i owe you guys a few updates to make up for the delay so i will hopefully update twice maybe three times today but that depends on my schedule.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters SM does I don't own song 'Gotta be Somebody' either that belongs to nickelback :(**

Its been two weeks since I've moved here, two weeks that everyone minus Edward has been bugging me to tell him, two weeks that there have been 5th wheel Bella nights because Edward was on a date night with Tanya god I hate her I wish I could just break that pretty little face of hers but she makes Edward happy so I won't. I've written some songs about Edward and I and then some about Jacob being the ass hole that he is. Oh did I tell you Jasper now has a recording studio in his house? Well he does since he and Rose play almost every instrument invented plus he writes songs from time to time. So he lets me use it he helped me record that song I wrote in the car. I have a lot to do with that revenge is oh so sweet and I can't wait. Right now I was just sitting in my room strumming my new guitar Jasper and Alice got me, also got a new laptop from Em and Rose, along with Three Days Grace concert tickets from Edward, and anoter guitar from dad. I thought about those lyrics I saw in Edward's room and I tried to come up with music for it but couldn't come up with anything ecause its his song and in his mindset that's hard to figure out when its not your own work. So I tried snging it. 'this time I wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life the one we all dream of but dreams just aren't enough' I sang it with my vocals not really finding a rhythm to go by.

"that's not the way it goes though you were close." I turned my head to the window to see Adonis himself sneaking into my room like he almost always does when he's not busy. "so how does it go you aid you'd show me so why don't you?" he walked over to my bed next to me and sat down grabbing my other guitar started strumming advanced notes that he must of taought himself. He stated singing looking me straight in the eye.

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up,  
(When you're looking for a diamond in the rough)  
'Cause You never know,  
(when it shows up)  
make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there .

When he was done neither of us spoke he smiled his crooked smile at me " so good? Bad? Edward don't ever write a song again!?" he laughed.

"no,no that was really good, I know exactly how you feel, I really hope you find her Edward, I honestly do." I said already knowing it wouldn't be me.

"I already have." he mumbled. Pretended not to here him and didn't comment I didn't want to hear about Tanya and him being together forever.(**who says it was tanya-AN) **

"ok well I gotta go Esme is making dinner."

"alright see ya later" I said hugging him.

"Later."

I fell asleep that night wondering if Edward and I would ever happen. I woke up the next morning to something jumping on my bed. I looked up to see Alice, then looked at my alarm clock.

"Alice, it's 6:30 in the morning, what do you want?!"

"We're going to go shopping" She replied.

"What store is open at 6:30 in the morning?" I argued.

"Well, it's going to take us about an hour to get you ready anyway!" Alice shoved me into the shower, when I got out, shoved me into something we wouldn't argue over. She always tried to make me stay in a positive mood. When Edward wasn't around, it wasn't that easy. And, that's not all she made me put up with. She straightened my hair, and then curled the bottoms just a little. Then, put a little eye-liner on and it ended with lip-gloss. Apparently I have "natural beauty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** 5 HOURS LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today had been hell. To start out with, Alice & Rosie dragged me away from my books to go shopping. SHOPPING!! Then they dragged me through every store in the mall and made me try on practically anything and everything besides panties. The only consolation I had was that Edward came too. And even then, I was embarrassed by the clothes I tried on. Then, to make everything worse, Alice wouldn't let me pay for ANYTHING! The only thing I was aloud to spend my own money on, was lunch. Which is what we're getting now.

We were in the food court, Edward and I were standing in line for "Chick-fil-A". Alice and Rose had already gotten their food, and were already sitting with Em and Jazz.

"Is that….? That's Eric and Tanya right?" I asked Edward.

He nodded, and then said " yeah, I wonder what they are doing here." I glanced over again just in time to see Tanya kiss Eric.

"Did she just kiss him?!" I gasped. "Yes." his voice was quiet and it sounded hurt.

"I'll talk to her as soon as possible. I'm not so hungry now." I replied. He went and sat down next to Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz, and I followed. "Alice, Rose,: Tanya is cheating on Edward!" I told them eagerly. They had only enough time to realize what I said and what I meant to do, before I bolted. I grabbed Tanya by her hair, and threw her onto the ground.

"You whore!" I screamed, punching her repeatedly in her pretty little face. Before I Knew it, Alice and Rose joined in. In the next second, it was over. Edward had grabbed me around the waist, and hauled me up. Em and Jazz had done the same with Rose and Alice. Rose gave in, but Alice was still Thrashing around. Tanya stood up bloody, battered, and crying like a baby.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that!" Eric screamed. He stayed away from the group, I noticed. "Tanya, you cheated on Edward!" I growled. I squirmed to get free, but Edward held fast to my waist.

"Yes, you did cheat on me with Eric, Tanya. WE'RE OVER!!" Then, Edward carried me over his shoulder as I still thrashed around across the food-court, and out the door. Emmett and Jazz followed along towing Rose, and Alice.

"Bella, I'm going to let you go now, will you calm down?"

"Is she still in there?" I asked. Edward leaned back and glanced through the glass doors.

"Yes. She still is." He answered.

"Then, NO! 1 million times, NO! I will not calm down" he turned me around and hugged me. Then said "I'm fine. Just, please leave her alone." He replied nervously. I sighed. Only if you're truly okay. I replied.

He nodded. "Can we go home now?!" I begged, pushing my bottom lip out. "sure, sure." They all answered. "Let's just go home." I said. Edward dropped Emmett and I off at home.

We walked inside to see dad watching the game, and decided to join him. "hey kids. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was alright, just be on the lookout for any charges pressed against Bella tomorrow." Em said smirking at me while I glared.

"Bella…?:" Dad asked, as I switched from glaring at Emmett to smiling innocently at dad.

"Yes daddy?"

"What Is Emmett talking about?" He asked cautiously?

"Oh, noting just nothing, nothing at all dad everything is fine." I smiled sweetly.

"legal charges aren't nothing Bella! What happened?"

Emmett was STILL smiling.

"This is NOT funny Emmett McCarthy Swan. Please vacate the room."

Crap Muffins! When dad starts being formal you know you're going to be severely punished….. This is sooo not good. "Now. What was he talking about?"

"Ok so we were at the mall and everything was fine."

"And…" he prompted.

"So we went to the food court and Edward and I were messing around and he was smiling and stuff and then his face went all sad and he was staring at something and I looked where he was looking and there was Tanya wit-"

"and what was she doing?" dad interrupted me.

"She was with another guy and just as I looked she kissed him and I r-"

"so what if she was kissing another guy Bella?"

"But dad she was supposed to be Edward's girlfriend and there she was sneaking round kissing other guys!" I practically screamed.

"Oh so what did you do when you saw this?" Dad asked calmly I shrank back into my seat.

"Nothing worth consequences…. At least I think." I mumbled the last part.

"And why don't you think it was worth consequence?" SHIT!

"Because she got what was coming you don't do that to someone with out being taught a lesson."

"And what exactly came at her?"

"My fists and my feet."

"Isabella Marie Swan are you telling me that you beat this girl up because she cheated on Edward?"

"yes dad I am and she deserved it."

"That's it you're grounded!"

WHAT FOR HOW LONG

"2 weeks and that's final."

"But I have the concert next week with Edward dad please reconsider 3 days grace never goes on tour."

"Nope that's too bad now go to your room."

So I stomped my way upstairs and slammed my door and started crying.

**ChPOV**

Emmett walked into the room "Dad_ PLEASE_ don't do that to her it was my fault. I should have stopped her, that concert means the world to her please take that punishment back. She was so looking forward to being alone with Edward dad I'm begging you for my little sisters well being." he blabbered on and on until I interrupted him.

"Emmett relax. ok? I was just gonna keep her on a short leash for two days then take her off of it. I promise. it's just to shake her up and show her its bad to beat people up. Though i do agree she deserved it. Don't repeat that or this but Bella was in the right."

"dad you're awesome I'll keep my mouth shut and make fun of her for the next two days. Just to make her think she's grounded. You have my word." My son is an obnoxious idiot but i love him.

**AN Ok there you go it sucked i know but i need some help with the concert that they go to. That's for anybody if they want to PM me but it also goes out to my friends Jackie and Nura** ( Text me or something.) **REVIEW. This was kinda a filler but its also kinda not (if that makes sense). the next few chapters will be summer and i have a chapter of them going to Phoenix and then school THEN NEW CHARACTERS THAT ME AND NURA OWN AND JACKIE AND LOADS OF DRAMA. BUT YOU WON'T GET TO READ THAT IF YOU DON'T FRIKIN REVIEW. SO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Revealations

**OK I AM SO SOS SO SO SO SORRY A MILLION TIMES SORRY I PROMISED AN UPDATE MONTHS AGO AND I AM TRULY SORRY. I AM GOING TO _TRY_ AND UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND CONSIDERING I STARTED SCHOOL NOW AND I'M A FRESHMAN AND ITS ALL NEW SO RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING EVERYTHING IN. ANY WAY I _NEED _YOU GUYS TO BUG/PM ScHeMe. AND xxxrosexxx01BECAUSE BOTH ARE MY CLOSE FRIENDS WHO HAVE IMPORTANT INFO AND THEY HAVE DOCUMENTS FOR MY STORY WHICH I NEED ASAP IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE SO BUG THEM TELL THEM TO EMAIL ME ALL THE STUFF THEY HAVE. MAINLY XXXROSEXXX01 BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE MAIN STUFF IN MY OTEBOOK ITS IN HERS.**

EmPOV

Ok I know for a fact that Dad's taking Bella off of house arrest today-after only 3 days- that's so unfair because one time I broke some dudes nose for flirting with Rose (he popped a feel too) and I was grounded for two and a half weeks no phone, nothing just to and from school. Our dad obviously shows favoritism because Bella had her phone, her laptop-everything- anyway I am getting Edward and Bella together by tomorrow if not today.

How you ask? Simple I've heard Bella's songs about her secret love for Edward along with the other ones she's told us and I burned her songs from her laptop onto a CD while she was in the shower and labelled it Bella. The only person in our group that know about this is Jazz ,he agrees to drop the long plan and make it quick and simple. I'm on my way to Eddie boy's now.

Luckily Rose and Alice are shopping so he's alone. I walked up to the house and knocked, Esme answered. "Emmett you know you don't have to knock when you're here. Come on in."

"Thanks Esme I'll try to remember next time it's just a force of habit. Is Edward around?"

"He's in the music room. What are you plotting with Bella's CD?"

"Fate." I answered smiling my goofy grin.

"They belong together I hope it works otherwise you know Alice and Rose will slaughter you."

"Yes ma'am I hope it does too. I want nothing but the best my little Bella Bean."

"You're so sweet Emmett I wish I had a big brother like you but good luck I'm off to the store."

"Later Esme. And Thanks. " I smiled.

I walked into the music room to see Edward strumming a guitar? I didn't know he played. I stayed quiet and let him play.

So here you are now, nowhere to turnIt's just the same old yesterdayAnd you made a promise to yourselfThat you were never gonna be this wayAnd the only thing that you've ever known is to runSo you keep on driving faster into the sunCause everybody needs somebody sometimesYeah, everybody needs somebody sometimesDon't have to find your own way outYou gotta voice, let it be heardJust when it feels you're on a dead end roadThere's always somewhere left to turnSo don't give up nowYou're so close to a brand new dayYes, you are and if you just can bear to be aloneI'll stayCause everybody needs somebody sometimesYeah, everybody needs somebody sometimesWell, maybe I been too caught up to seeWhat you've been going through and all that I can say isOooo, yeahAnd everybody needs somebody sometimesYeah, everybody needs somebody sometimesEverybody needs somebody sometimesA little left to saveEverybody needs somebody sometimesGotta have someone beside youGotta have someone beside youYes, ya do, yes, ya doEverybody, everybody needs somebody sometimes

"That's a good song bro." I said breaking the silence he jumped a little.

"Thanks. I wrote it myself."

"Who for?" I asked.

"Don't kill me Em but I'm in love with your sister, I've been falling since we were fourteen and I can't stop every time I see her she gives me just another reason to love her that much more." I smiled

"I wouldn't kill you I'm happy you told me- though I already knew, I could see it in your eyes whenever you look at her its like the way Jazz and I look a Alice and Rose its evident, it's always there. Your smile grows when you see her."

"so when'd you write the song?" I asked

"When I saw her all bent and broken those first few weeks that's why I bought those tickets. Three days grace is one of her favorite bands and mine her face lit up when I gave it to her and that's when I realized I'd always be there for her no matter what and that I need her with me when I'm hurt. It's like a magnet that's pulling me to her I don't know how else to explain it." I internally smiled they're in love and don't even realize the other feels the same exact way.

"That's awesome I'm happy for you anyway I came here to drop this off." I said handing him the CD.

"What is it? He asked.

I shook my head "I can't say. Just listen to it when you and Bella are hanging out tonight. Don't listen to it right away but listen to it together if I find out you listened to it by yourself I will forget this little moment happened between us and I'll break your face this is important don't ruin it?" I said leaning over him

"I got it I wouldn't cross you like that." he replied

"Good. Well I gotta go I wasn't here Rose would kill me if she found out I was, for reasons you'll soon find out." I said seriously.

"OK. Later Em." he said.

"You know it."

BPOV

We were in Edward's room listening to My Chemical Romance. The song dead was my all time favorite, well beside Debussy, you know. Laying on my back on his bed I traced the patterns on his white washed ceiling ( he has no fan). I heard the Cd player make a rattling sound as it opened., I lifted my head to see Edward fiddling with the player and I watched as he put at Cd labeled **"Bella" .**

" WHat's that?" I asked curiosity burning through every inch of my body.

"Really don't know." he paused to look at the case in his hands. "Em told me to listen to it with you."

My eyes drifted down to the case now too. My curiosity exploaded. What would Emmett possibly want us to listen to? And together at that? I recognized what immediately, my face screwed up into horror and disbielf. I couldn't believe it.

". he didn't." I moaned into my hands. I looked from the Cd to his face, I could tell he was confused by my response to the Cd.

"No, no, no. We are NOT I repeat NOT listening to that." I all but yelled. I probably sounded crazy and hysterical screaming over a Cd, but I was desperate. That Cd had some songs I did NOT want him to hear.

"What? Why not?" he was basically begging and normally I would give in. But this was of the most dire situation. I couldn't give into him.

"Because…UGH." I groaned this was not going to be easy, especially with him giving me those puppy dog eyes. "It's just a CD I recorded. It has some songs-" I stopped to take a breath before I started talking again "Listen, I really don't think it's that important. You really don't need to listen to it. Can I have it back please?" I asked oping I looked innocent. I made my eyes infinatelylarge and pushed my bottom lip out, pouting. He looked pained but went on with his defiance…

"Nope, I want to hear these song-as your best friend- I have a right to know." he shook the case in front of my face for emphasis.

"No, you can't" I said stubbornly, even toguh I knew I was gonna lose this war.

"Yes, I can." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" I said.

"Yes." he nodded his head.

"No, no, no." I groaned frustration taking over my tone.

"Remind me again, Why Not?" he said, I didn't notice him moving toward the Cd player again.

"These songs are personal VERY private. That's why." I said think he was going to give in. Boy was I wrong.

"Too late." he said simply clicking play. I moved back to lay on my stomach on his bed staring out the window and listened to my doom thinking of how much he's gonna hate me now. I sat quietly as Teardrops On My Guitar, Invisible, and I'm Only Me When I'm With You played and then quietly whimpered as Beautiful Eyes and You Belong With Me started playing because those were my most powerful songs toward Edward.

When the Cd was done, I heard that weird screeching sound then a click. The silence was deafening. The only sound was Edward's feet shuffling. I heard the Cd player shift open and then the click as the CD case closed. At first I thought he was gonna hand it to me and yell at me to get out, so I rolled over on my back to get and run. So I was surprised to see him putting it in his our box in his closet we would hide the guitar sheets and his picks and then I saw his notebook that had the song I saw in it-he must keep his important music stuff in it. Then behind all the other boxes stacked up in his closet was where he hid his guitar.

We set that box up when I taught him how to play the guitar in exchange for him teaching me to play the piano that first summer we met. He always tried to keep his guitar skills a secret and I told him I'd never tell. It was a mutual agreement 'cause I never played the piano in front of anyone until this summer and I lied and said I taught myself. Jazz saw right through it I think.

I rubbed my forehead my fingers sliding up into my hair and pulled it over my shoulder shielding my face from him and closed my eyes. I heard him turn off the CD player before I felt him kneel down in front of me, he took my chin in his hand and pulled it up so our faces were level. I kept my eyes closed, feeling his breath fan across my face.

"Look at me Bella." he said, his voice soft. I shook my head slowly from left to right.

"Isabella." he said softly but stern "please look at me." he whispered the last part.

I slowly opened my eyes to see his fae inches from mine. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Edward. I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't tell you I just thought that if I told you, you'd hate me and not want to se-"I was interrupted by a pair of insanely hot lips kissing me fiercely, to which I responded to eagerly. When he pulled away he said "I've been falling for you since the second I saw you. I love you Bella Swan." then his lips were on mine again, I don't know how long we were kissing but eventually we heard the door open then a gasp, I turned my head to see Alice.

"Go away Alice." Edward murmered against my neck. I smiled as I watched her take a few steps back then close the door. Edward pulled my lips back to his after a few seconds I pulled away to stare into his beautiful green eyes I smiled at him. Then we heard a loud squeal and then a chorus' of 'WHATs'. I laughed " Looks like they all already know." he said.

"Come on let's go down there." I said.

"Gladly." he replied taking my hand and kissing it.

We walked downstairs hand-in-hand an into the living room we heard shushing and be quiets, we walked in to see them all smiling at us, while I blushed. Edward pulled me over to the love seat and pulled me onto his lap.

"so…how'd it happen?" Rose asked.

"An intrusive brother and a stubborn best friend" I replied.

"Really? How intrusive?" Rose asked looking at Emmett.

"Not sure. But if you excuse me I have to go talk to my big brother." I went to get up but felt Edward's arms tighten but then let go. I smiled at him. "Be right back."

"Emmett. Kitchen. Now."

"Coming."

I leaned against the counter just as he came in.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to be happy, so I figured why not help them get it out in the air soon, I mean when I saw him plating a guitar with such emotion and then he told me how he felt, I felt the need to make you happy."

AWWWWWWW he did all that for me? He's such and awesome older brother.

"How'd you get the CD?"

"I burned it while you were in the shower."

I know I should be mad but I wasn't but I decided to mess with him.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan I HATE you!"

"What?!" he yelled.

" I said I hate you."

"No.. You don't" he argued.

"Yes I do!!!"

"No You don't" he yelled.

"Yes I do." I said seriously

"No you don't"

"No..I don't" I smiled

"Yes you do!!!!" he yelled.

"Why would I hate the best big brother in the world?" I paused "I love you Em." I smiled.

"Love you too Bella Bean." He said hugging me as we walked back in the living room. I walked over to Edward he opened his arms- an invitation to sit-which I took. "you're so devious." he whispered in my ear.

"You know you love me." I smiled looking up at him. He kissed my lips tenderly, then said "Yes, I do." Then he looked at Em "Hey can I take Bella on a date tonight?"

I looked at Em giving him my puppy pout. "Hmmmm….. I don't know I mean she did say she hated me.."

"Emmett if you don't let me go I'll tell everyone here what happened at the Christmas party mom threw last year when you had too much eggnog and then when van-"

"Ok fine just leave right now before I have to explain." he yelled

We were already out the door and going on our _first _date

**I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD PLEASE OTHERWISE I THINK MY WRITING SUCKS WHICH I ALREADY DO THINK SO PLEASE BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WOULD TRULY APPRECIATE IT IF I HAD SOME REVIEWS I AM OPEN TO ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS I NEED HELP WITH A CONCERT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AGAIN I'M GOING TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND SO BUG THOSE TWO KNUCKLE HEADS AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND I'LL HOPEFULLY DO ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS WHEN I UPDATE IF THEY EMAIL ME THE STUFF THEY HAVE.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
-KAYLCULLEN13**


	10. Nothing Needs to be Said

**Sorry issues at home i just moved out and am now settled in hopefully i will update often if not its because i basically have to try and remember everything. My stepdad took all my notebooks which have my stories so please it will take a little time because each update I'm retyping and basically rewriting.**

**I Do NOT own twilight.**

"Edward where are we going?" I asked for the- never mind i lost count.

"It can't be a surprise if I tell you love."

"Our first date was a surprise so why can't i know about this one?" I asked on the verge of a whine.

"This date is special." he said smiling at me with my favorite crooked smile (dreamy sigh here).

"Fine." I huffed.

This was only our 2nd _official _date but it was our 3rd week as a couple. The whole gang did group dates which included our usual nights of just being _us. _It turns out Alice and Rose's brilliant plan to get us together was to lock us in a room until we admitted our feelings- to which Edward and i laughed out asses off at- both of us deciding Emmett's meddling was probably the best of the two.

Oh and the concert? we went as a couple and well let's just say that Edward was threatening almost every guy there, but we still had fun. Edward put me on his shoulders and i got to touch _Adam Gontier's _hand. I swear I didn't wash it for like 5 days (Alice forced me to because she said it was "gross" and "unsanitary" pshh) I was so mesmorized- because if I didn't have Edward i so would've gone after him.

I sighed dreamily then Adam = Hottness personified.

"What are you sighing about?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the wonderful time we had at the conert."

"Again? I thought i was better than him, you told me so when we left " he said pouting.

"Awww babe, you are. It's just he's hot and he's in a band that's all... but you're hot too." i said placating him. "Are we there yet? Dad's stupid truck goes so freaking slow."

"We are actually." he said turning into a side road thing surrounded by woods.

"Edward i meant everything i said i love only you it's nothing to kill me over." i said nevously /jokingly.

"this is where we're going for our date." he said pointing to a small path behind me. "right through there."

I looked at him increduously "we're walking?"

"Yep"

"While we both dressed up?"

"Yeah"

"While I'm, me Isabella Swan, in heels?"

"I won't let you fall." he said leaning in to kiss me.

When we broke apart i whispered "Too late." kissing him again, I felt his crooked smile against my lips.

***************************************PAGE BREAK********************************

" I still can't believe you brought chinese for dinner on our date in this beautiful meadow."

"Well you can't say it isn't original" he retorted.

"Very true. This may very well be the best date I've ever been on." I said looking around, Candles surround the blanket we sat on lighting dimmly just us and the food, the stars above us just starting to shine- twilinking beautifully in the sky, freshly bloomed flowers surrounded us, water trickling into the small stream behind us, Edward's compositions playing softly in the b- What?

I looked over to Edward to see him with my ipod playing from the iHome.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered- standing up.

"You may."

And we did. We danced to all of my favorite love songs- spinning gracefully (thanks to Edward) under the moonlit night. As he went to change the song what I heard was my all time favorite love song - It's Your Love by Tim McGraw. Walking back to me he looked me straight in the eye as the lyrics started and took my hand pulling me to him.

_Yea yea_  
_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_  
_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_  
_Emotional touch touchin' my skin_  
_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_  
_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

He held me close as we spun around slowly my hands around his neck- his circling my waist. Then. He started singing to me_._

_"It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_Oh it's your love"_

So i returned the favor and sang back.

_"Better than I was, more than I am_  
_And all of this happened by taking your hand_  
_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_  
_And now that we're together,_  
_I'm stronger than ever_  
_I'm happy and free"_

He smiled and kissed me- whispering in my ear _" All i gotta do is say your sweet name."_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_If you asked me why I've changed,_  
_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

I kissed him and we didn't pull away until the end of the song.

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under,_  
_Oh it's your love_  
_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_

We walked back to the truck and layed the blanket in the bed of it. And we sat there me laying in his lap, my head against his chest, him holding me. We said nothing because there wasn't anything that needed to be said. We said it all through the song earlier-We love eachother. As if hearing my thoughts he murmered into the night 'I love you'. Nothing else could top tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW and wish me luck on getting this story back online :)**

**-KC13**


	11. Slore? oO

**_I DO NOT TWILIGHT_**

"BELLA" Emmett yelled up the stairs. Thus waking me up making me jump out of bed falling on the floor in the process.

"Ass meet floor, Floor meet my ass." I grumbled _Stupid Em_. Getting up I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, baby, you awake?" Edward asked going to open the door.

"No don't come in I'm not dressed yet." I moaned

"All the more reason for your boyfriend to enter." he said now smiling at me.

"By not dressed I meant not decent enough for said boyfriend to see me." I mumbled glaring at the floor- which I was still sitting on.

"Good morning my Bella." he said cheesily- before kissing me while I pulled back. He looked hurt for a moment, so I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll meet you down stairs...and if you haven't noticed I literally just woke up so I kinda have to get ready."

"Ok, Ok. I get it, I'll see you in a few." he paused in the doorway. "By the way you don't have morning breath." he said smirking.

"Love you." I called as he shut the door smiling like an idiot. _He knows me too well_ I thought.

Getting off the floor I grabbed my favorite pair of faded jeans and my dark blue tee. Plugging my ipod in I played It's Your Love by Tim McGraw my thoughts drifting back to last night I couldn't help but smile. My song was interupted when my phone rang.

I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that its all mine  
Oh, oh  
Do what you want,  
But your never gonna break m

"Mom?"

"Hi sweety, how're you?"

"I'm doing good. Just getting ready for the day going out with Edward today."

"That's nice, so listen when are you coming to Phoenix?" she aked.

"Whenever you tell Em and I to go we'll fly down." I replied whilst brushing my hair.

"It's just going to be you and Emmett? I wanted everyone to come." she sounded disappointed.

"We'll bring everyone if you want we just figured you'd want to spend time with us." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok good well what I had planned was that you and your friends would come down then we'd stay at our house for a day or two then go to your Aunt Karen's ranch! Oh sweety she got ATVs for the boys and the horses are there and there's a lake just behind the property and Nessie's gonna be there!"

I stopped what i was doing at the mention of my younger cousin- I hated her with a passion, she stole my boyfriend a couple years back. And she was always trying to out do me.

"Nessie as in Vanessa. Vanessa the one who went and moved with her dad to New York Vanessa?"

"Oh Bella stop holding that stupid grudge she's family."

"Yeah ok mom well I gotta go because we're all going out and everyone's waiting for me. Love ya, bye." I hung up before she could reply.

"UGH!I am not absolutely NOT taking my boyfriend down to Arizona if that SLORE is there." I yelled to myself stomping around my room looking for my blue converse- shoving them on I stomped down the stairs. "If she so much as looks at Edward or even Jasper I will rip her fake hair out of her hollowed out _head_!" I screeached walking into the living room I spotted Edward sitting in the love seat- his arms open and waiting for me to sit. I don't think so I thought pulling him up by his shirt kissing him fiercely. "You are mine." I said pushing him back down and sitting in his lap. I burried my head in his chest realizing how crazy I just sounded and let his touch calm me as his arms encircled me cradling me to him.

"I'm always yours my Bella." he soothed in my ear kissing my temple.

I sighed an 'I love you' to him.

"So whose a Slore and what is that anyway?" Alice asked.

"A slore is a slut and a whore. It's a word Bella made up a while back and she only calls one person in the whole world that." Em said holding back laughter.

"And who is that?" Edward asked me

"Don't make me say it, love I just calmed down."

"Damn, well that sucks 'cause you were pretty hot when you're all possessive." he said matter of factly

"Well you'll think it's sexy by the time we get back to Forks after the trip because that's probably how I'll be the entire trip." I said looking up at him

"I look forward to it." he said smiling lovingly at me before he kissed me. "Because I belong only to you or rather with you."

"Our cousin Vanessa is about a year and a half to two years younger than me, but if you met her you'd think she was the same age if not older than me. When we were Freshmen- she skipped a couple grades in elementary school- we both liked the same guy he was a Junior named Matt. He was the schools athlete, captain of the soccer team and had all honors classes and maintained a 4.0. He was hot and he showed some interest in me because we had the same spanish class. So we got to know eachother and we started dating, well after a month of dating he broke up with me stating he was interested in someone else and I was ok with it. I mean he was my first real boyfriend but you know i couldn't stop thinking about someone else anyway." I said looking at Edward.

" So the next night I went to our Aunt Karen's house because mom was with Phil and I walked in and saw Matt on top of Vanessa both of their shirts off and I knew that that had to have been going on longer than a day. So I feel she stole one of my first boyfriends from me and that she's a slut because she wasn't even 14."

" Not even a week later she cheated on him and he didn't even glance at me anymore so I lost a friend and a boyfriend because of her. I just hate the way she is and it pisses me off no one does anything about it. So I basically hate her she thinks everything's a competition she brags about having had 23 boyfriends in the past 3 years while I'm content with just having had 3 -2 of which ended badly and 1 in which I hope will last close to forever." Again I looked at Edward. Who kissed me saying that he will if it kills him and that he loves no one but me.

"Wow...so your cousin's going to be in Arizona?" Rose asked.

"Yep and we'll be in the same house as her." I sighed frustrated.

"Don't trust a hoe

Never trust a hoe

Won't trust 'cause the hoe won't trust me"

I looked pleadingly at Edward "Please, Baby, answer the phone for me."

"I have a feeling I'll regret it." he sighed

I shook my head, "You won't I just get to prove my point."

"Hello?" he said as I hit the speaker button.

"Why hello there, I must have the wrong number, who is this?" was Vanessa's reply.

"Er this is Edward and who are you may I ask." _Ugh why does he have to be so polite_

"This is Vanessa are you from Forks? and you can ask me anything."

"Uh Yeah I am."

" So do you know Bella Swan?"

"Yeah actually this is her phone hold on a sec. Baby it's for you."

I shook my head at him, but the phone was already in my hand.

"Hello?" I said

"Nice catch Bella, he sounds hot."

Edward chuckled in my ear and started kissing my shoulder working his way up my neck to behind my ear and back.

"Glad to have your approval Ness." I said my breathing shallow. 'Stop' I whispered to him.

"Am I interupting something?"

"No just please hurry up we're all going out some where and i want to go."

"Anyway what do you know about the Quliuete boys?"

"I know them, which one interests you?" I asked already knowing where this was going.

"Jake Black." the whole room burst into laughter.

"Yeah I know him, dated him actually and you two are perfect for each other."

"Really? How so?"

"Well he cheats on his girlfriends and you cheat on your boyfriends so it's perfect." I sneered.

" Well that's the thing he says he's still trying for his ex, and he won't give me a chance."

Edward started giving me open-mouthed kisses mumbling 'mine' in between each one- a new fire burned with each kiss.

"Well that sucks for you."

"Thanks for the support Bella."

"No problem by the way I'm the ex-girlfriend -anyway I'll talk to you later. Bye bye."

*************************PAGE BREAK******************

1 week later.

I can't believe I'm flying down there with Vanessa picking me up. Great.

"Bella? Are we there yet?" Emmett asked from two rows back on the plane.

"No! Em you dumb ass we haven't even taken off yet!" Alice yelled from one aisle over.

"Excuse me may I please get to my seat?" I looked up to see the lady from my previous flight up. "Oh hello sweety how're you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm doing fine thanks."

I saw her look at Edward's and my hands. "Is this the boy we talked about on our flight up here?"

"Um actually yeah. Edward this is..."

"Scarlet" she said extending her hand. "This young lady was so excited to see you last month."

"Believe me ma'am the feeling was mutual." he smiled at me while shaking her hand.

"I told her you guys would be more than just friends but she didn't believe me."

Edward and I stood letting her past when we did I heard Em yell. "HAHA Bella made a friend!- Ow! Rosie?"

"I've never loved Rose more." Edward mumbled.

After take off Edward and I listened to my ipod and I smiled and kissed his cheek when he picked my -our song. Singing it softly to me-

"Hey Eddie we get it you can sing now stop!Rose stop hitting me!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you would sing to me every once in a while Edward's more romantic than you."

"Honey i make you sing at night when we're alone is that not romantic enough?." he replied back.

"Sorry love I'm taking both headphones I do not wanna hear about my brother's sex life."

All he did was lift the arm rest and pulled me to him kissing my head.

"Love, we're here." I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

"Ok." I said groggily.

At baggage claim none of the boys let us girls get our bags. Walking outside I saw Vanessa's car- that she couldn't even drive yet. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw who was driving.

"Hey Jake."

**REVIEW II**  
**V**


	12. Trust and Omgs

The car ride was surprisingly quiet until Vanessa broke it. "So Bella, what do you think of my car?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Um. It's nice, I guess." I said dully. She glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Well what kind of car do you have? Probably some run down truck right? Or better yet, I bet you don't even have a car."

I smiled to myself- I gotcha there cuz. I opened my mouth to speak but someone spoke before I had the chance.

"Ha-ha wrong." Rose sneered. "We bought Bella a Ferrari 459 Italia, fixed up by _me. _I probably did a better job than your cheating boyfriend whose happens to be driving_ your car for you._"

"Humph" I chuckled at how childish she looked- arms crossed, slouched down into her seat glaring out the window. But after smiling back at Rose I swear I heard Jake mumble 'Not her boyfriend.

Once we got to Renee's house Emmett jumped over both rows of the seats and leaped out the door- stepping on my foot in the process- and ran into Renee's waiting arms at the house.

"Is that really how I acted when we got to Charlie's?" I asked as Edward helped me out of the car.

"Yep." He smirked. "But we already expect these things from him, so it still looks bad on your part."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I may not have tazer, but there are plenty of baseball bats handy."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "If it gets us on a bed with you writhing and out of breath under me- then please find one."'

And there goes my breathing. "Well maybe we can arrange that without weapons of mass destruction." I said seriously. After a quick look at his lust filled eyes I walked away.

"Since when did you become so trusting of teenagers staying in the same room?" I asked mom as she led Edward and I into my old room.

"I trust my children and their friends." She adamantly replied.

"Ok." I replied _though you're wrong by trusting Em and Rose along with Alice and Jazz_ I thought setting my suitcase on the floor.

"Now I won't be here tomorrow I'm flying out to Florida until Tuesday so you have the weekend to yourselves."

"Ok mom now I'm really tired and I'm going to lie down, love you. Oh and Em and the rest of us are taking you out to eat in a bit. So be ready around 6:45ish."

"Ok honey I love you and I'm s o glad you came."

"So your mom trusts us?" Edward asked lying down on the bed arms open- inviting me to lay with him.

"Of course she doesn't." I said laying down putting my head on his chest. "She just wants us to believe she does."

I smiled when I felt his hand run through my air and down my back gently. "After what you said earlier I wouldn't either." And there goes my good feeling

"I was just kidding." I said smiling have heartedly up at him.

He kissed me and I felt the smirk that was firmly in place on his sweet lips. "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. You weren't kidding."

"So?" I asked kissing him back.

He didn't reply, he just rolled until he was on top of me- deepening the kiss. Our tongues tenderly explored one anothers. My hands- of their own accord reached under his shirt feeling his abs going up further to take it off. Edward finished for me throwing it onto the floor just as he was going to kiss me again someone knocked at my door.

"Ignore it." He murmured kissing my neck.

"I can't it might be Renee." I said sitting up reaching for his shirt.

"Bella?" Both Edward and I froze at the intruder's voice.

Briskly walking to the door I pulled it open to see Jake. "What?"

"I-I need to talk to you, and it's not what you think."He said nervously running his hands through his hair- which I hadn't noticed was cut, it hasn't been that short since- "It's Leah, she's back."

Those four words pieced everything together- Jake's hair cut, the ex-girlfriend he's pining after, him not bugging me and Edward. I knew Jake never loved me like I loved Edward, not after what had happened to him, when we started out we both knew it wouldn't be the same as it was with _them._

"Oh my god Jake." I whispered.

"I need your help." He said looking at me pleadingly.

**Short chap BUT I am already working on the next one. **

**Please review. If you do I'll send a preview.  
**


	13. Awkward Dinners

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT Also i have a One shot posted on my profile as an outtake**

"So who's Leah?" Edward asked as I sat on the bed- thinking. I agreed to help him; he deserved that much, if not more.

"One of my closest friends down here and Jake's ex-girlfriend. She's the one who introduced us. They had been dating since they'd started middle school then they're sophomore year- she left. She didn't tell us why, just upped and left to Virginia with her dad. Jake was broken and I was too. But Jake- I had never seen anyone so hurt by anything. That's how we became who we were- a couple. I knew I was just filling the void but I never knew he would end up cheating. Which explains the hurt I felt after he did. Now Leah's back and I feel like I betrayed her by dating him and in the process I-I think I changed him and not for the better."

"It wasn't you that changed him Bella, it was _her_- Leah. She broke his heart and with you filling the void he wanted to break hers, you were Leah. In his eyes it was as if she'd never left." Edward soothed. "As weird as that sounds." He chuckled in my ear.

"I guess…" I replied unsure. Glancing at the clock I realized we had to start getting ready for dinner. As if on cue Alice busted through the door my favorite blue dress in hand.

"Edward you can wear your dark wash jeans and your light blue button down with a black shirt underneath. Vanessa's coming too Bella with Jake. Just warning you."

"Yeah, okay Alice." We replied.

*Page Break*

As the nine of us walked into Fratelli's- a nice little Pizza place, we headed to a circle booth- I noticed Vanessa trying to hold Jake's hand not so subtly. After we all sat our waiter came.

"Hi my name is Matt and I will be your server tonight." Since I was sitting on the end I looked up and was surprised to see_ the_ Matt from Just 2 years ago. "What can I get _you_ tonight sweetheart?" he asked me smiling a smile I once thought was cute.

"Um, just a Coke please."

He looked at Edward- who wrapped his arm around my shoulder- "Make it 2." He said through clenched teeth.

I looked around the table and stopped at Vanessa who seemed just as surprised as I felt. After receiving everyone's drinks he walked away. I leaned over the table toward Ness.

"He doesn't _remember us_." I said incredulously.

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought he got accepted into Yale." She said. "We have to find out what happened. But he seems like he wants you." Her last sentenced sounded surprised.

"What the fuck Ness? I have a boyfriend." I said leaning into Edward.

"So do I." she said leaning back toward Jake who tried to lean away nicely. Before I could even begin that conversation, Matt came back with our drinks.

"So Matt…" Vanessa started in _the _voice. "You seem pretty fit for a waiter, Play any sports?"

He answered her while looking at me- smiling cockily. "I Played soccer for 6 years, I got a scholarship for it too."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The nerd I payed to do my work for me, ratted me out and I lost everything." He said as if he was _proud. _

"Okay… Well I'd like to order now." Emmett replied clearly confused, or was it shock. We got a Large Pizza with everything on it but anchovies.

"Bella, care to explain." My mom asked. I feel kind of bad that I just realized she was with us.

"Just and ex-boyfriend mom. For _both_ of us." I said looking at Vanessa. "After what he just said- I now forgive you for that, but I still don't like how you act."

"Which is understandable."

After a very flirty waitress brought our pizza Matt came over. "Everything tasting alright Doll?" he asked me.

"Everything is great. Do you know what would make it better?" I whispered the last line and he shook his head leaning closer to me. I could feel everyone's stares and I swear I felt Edward's pain. Did he really think I was interested?

"If you would leave," I said through gritted teeth. Then 'accidently' spilled my drink on him. "While you're cleaning that up from the _floor_, I would suggest you pick up your dignity." I spat.

As he walked away I yelled "Adios Mathew." He looked back and realization dawned in his eyes. I smirked and waved as Edward pulled me to him, I looked up and saw the humor in his eyes- along with lust and something else I couldn't place- he locked lips with me and I'm pretty sure I heard a muffled "DAMN IT.".

"Go Bella!" Em yelled after throwing the exact payment onto the table with no tip.

"Emmett honey can you stop at the beach?" Mom asked as we were walking out of the restaurant. **(AN- yes I realize there are no beaches in Arizona- oh welllll.)**

"Yeah, sure? What for?"

"I'd just like to go for a walk and hear the waves crash. It's peaceful. If you remember Bella's spot, go there."

Edward turned towards me and asked me where my spot was.

"Just a spot I like to go to think and occasionally watch the sunrise."

As we all walked out I turned and saw Matt's boss laughing at him from being dissed by Emmett. He had the biggest frown on his face that I'd ever seen. I grabbed a 10 dollar bill out of my pocket and threw it on the table for sympathy. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out to the car. He whispered in my ear "you're too nice."

When we got to the beach, it was empty. Dead like always. That's why I liked it. No one around to disturb your thoughts.

Just as I stood straight, Edward threw me over his shoulder and said "Time to go for a swim!" laughing. I was trying to squirm out of his arms but it was no use from how strong he is. I was laughing and screaming at the same time as he spun in circles with me still on his shoulders. But, that all stopped once he fell on his ass and I landed on his chest in the sand. "Smooth." I said looking up at his face, and into his eyes, it was times like these I forget how nice they really are- changing shades based on his mood, with pure love radiating from them- they say a person's eyes are their window to the soul well I've seen his soul thousands of times and it's something I'll never tire of.

"Always am." He smiled, sitting up on his elbows, I scooted back so he could sit up, ending up in his lap. He looked into my eyes. "Did I ever tell you I love your eyes?" he murmered softly.

I smiled leaning my forehead against his. "I was just thinking the same thing about yours."

"That's not the only thing I love." He said glancing down at my lips.

I closed the distance between our lips. He leaned back into the sand and I took over. I wrapped my hands In his shirt and pull him towards me, accidentally rolling us onto the side. We broke the kiss to have a quick breath, and locked our lips together again. Edward rolled me onto my back and kept himself up with his arms beside me. Probably one of the best kisses of my life was interrupted when we heard.

"Isabella Marie Swan get out from underneath my brother, you're ruining your dress."

Edward pulled back pecked my lips, smiled and pulled me up with him. "I hate Alice." he said smiling

"Believe me at the moment, so do I."

I smiled up at him when he pulled me to his side taking me fore a late night walk along the beach.

REVIEW

II

V


	14. Truces and Summer Nights

**AN: Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

The next morning I woke to the sun shining through my blinds, it wasn't until I went to sit up that I realized that not only had I used Edwards chest as a pillow but he had his arms wrapped around me- it was very comfortable. I failed miserably at trying not to wake him while getting out of bed because his arms tightened around me and he pulled me to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

I snuggled into him and kissed his chin and then his lips, "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm getting breakfast."

I decided to take his incoherent grunt as a response of encouragement- considering he was already back asleep. After getting dressed in skinny jeans and a red top with converse to match I grabbed Vanessa's car keys from the basket and headed out the door. After contemplating where I should go I decided to stop in at a nice little sandwich shop.

When I entered I was surprised by the long line. _Well at least I have time to consider my options._ I thought dryly. As I took a step up to the register- my eyes still on the menu- the cashier uttered my name.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Seth Clearwater, though he had gotten taller and cut his hair, I would have been able to recognize him from a mile away with the bright boyish smile he gave me. "Seth? Oh my god, how are you? I haven't seen you since before I moved."

"Ha-ha yea, I've been good. I got a job-obviously. How's Forks?"

"It's great. Get to spend time with Charlie and Em. Then of course there's Jazz and Rose; and Alice and Edward."

"Oh, True. I got you Bells. I know what you mean about wanting to be with Em, that's why I'm, so happy about Le-"he stopped midsentence- and something changed in his eyes, a flash of anger maybe? "Forget it; what can I get you Bells?"

I ordered and left it alone, at least until Seth came to give me my food. "Seth?" I asked quietly. "I know that she's back, and I want to see her."

He looked at me, and then replied quietly. "If you see her she'll tell you what happened, and if I hear it again- I'm going to kill him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't. Just come by tonight bring Jake, you two should hear it together there's going to be a small party at the house so you can bring your friends." He smiled, and then said. "Bring Edward too- I like him."

I smiled at that. "Trust me, I will. Alright Seth I'll see you tonight, I have to get these sandwiches home before Emmett has a cow- or eats one."

"Ha-ha, yeah that wouldn't surprise me. I'll be sure to tell Leah you're coming over tonight, she'll be happy to see you." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and turned to go; as I walked out the door I thought _I sure hope so._

The second I walked through the door I was attacked by Emmett.

"Food!" he praised as he yanked the bags out of my hands, running to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, Em you greedy little bastard." I grumbled walking into the living room. "What the hell are _you_ watching?" I asked Jazz as I finally glanced around the room.

"BobSquare Spondgepants or something like that, this stupid show woke me up, especially when Em sang along with the theme song." Jasper mumbled rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to live with him, Bells."

"Eh, you get used to it. I'm surprised you haven't, you've been his best friend since we were in diapers." I smiled nudging his leg of the couch so I could sit. "Where's Edward?" I asked leaning my head back.

"Still asleep I think." He smirked over at me. "So how'd that go? Sleeping in the same room I mean."

"Shut up, Jazz, you act like we've never slept in the same room." I said as I slapped his leg.

"Well not without an adult in the house…. So…?" He just loved watching me squirm.

"Nothing happened that doesn't usually Jazz. Drop it." I said blushing.

"Ok, ok. Go wake him up, I'll go make sure Em doesn't eat all the food you bought." He laughed getting off the couch and helping me up with him.

Walking into my room I saw Edward was almost exactly where I left him, the only difference being that he was on his stomach and had his head under the pillow. _Well, at least he's still not wearing a shirt._ I thought elatedly. I crept onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his torso, and kissed him in between his shoulder blades up to the back of his neck.

"I can't kiss the part I want most if you don't wake up, Edward." I whispered kissing his neck one more time, before retreating to get off of him.

I had barely moved an inch when I was flipped over into the mattress, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of green eyes glowing in front of mine.

"If I were woken up like that every morning, I'd be one of the happiest men alive." He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me.

His lips were moist and warm as they broke away from my lips and trailed down my neck and back again. His hand reached down and traced the hem of my tee shirt. I reached up and pulled his lips back to mine, his tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access, he rolled back over onto his back as I straddled his hips- our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Well this is an interesting sight." I could practically hear Rose smirking from the doorway as Edward and I pulled apart and I got off of him, straightening out my shirt while doing so.

"Knocking would've been nice Rose." Edward sighed throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Well, it was so quiet, I thought Bells had gone back to sleep with you, not _trying_ to sleep with you." Rose smiled winked and walked away.

I waited for my face to cool down before turning to face Edward. "Once you're dressed come out to the kitchen I bought food for everyone. Now I'm going to go do damage control."

I walked into the kitchen and before I could even speak Em spoke over me. "I don't care Bells just as long as you're being safe."

I just blushed as I turned to see everyone else smirking at me. Jazz walked up and the look on his face just screamed 'I told you so'. "Just remember if you have my best friend's love child- The Stork."

The rest of the group laughed as I turned to get my sandwich. "Whatever guys, I am still the most innocent one of all."

"I second that." Edwards smiled walking into the room.

Emmett didn't even say anything; he just pulled a comb from his pocket, handed it to Edward, patted his shoulder and then proceeded to the living room. The rest of the traitors followed.

"Is my hair that bad?" he asked walking up to me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled before reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. "Your hair always looks bad."

"That makes me feel oh so much better, love. Now what's for breakfast?" he asked taking my sandwich.

"Ham and cheese." I grumbled grabbing another one from the bag.

He smirked down at me, "I was only going to carry it for you Bells."

I covered my stupidity by sticking my tongue out at him.

I plopped down next to Rose on the couch. Everyone just followed my every move with their eyes, trying desperately to hide their smirks.

"Ok!" I yelled a slight blush creeping upon my cheeks, "Edward and I were making out on my bed. Enough of the 'I know something you don't' attitude."

"Just as long you admit it. After all that's the first and last time I want to hear about you and my brother." Alice smiled and winked over at me.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Edward asked after trying not to cough his food up.

"We're going to a party around 9ish. Until then we can do whatever."

"It's already almost noon we need to doll you up Bells, like NOW!" Alice panicked getting off the couch.

And just like that I was dragged into one of the guest rooms and trapped there for hours.

*******Around 9ish*******

I was thrust from the room in my brown wedge heels and denim jean skirt and my tan Country Girl shirt. My hair was slightly curled and I had a light layer of make up on.

I turned as Edward walked out of my room wearing torn jeans and a faded brown shirt. "You're finally free and you look stunning as always. " He smiled before wrapping me in his arms for a sweet hug.

"Thanks handsome. Now let's go."

As we pulled up to The Clearwater's house I realized that nothing's changed about this place. A small party always ends up being larger than the host ever wants.

"Sure hope there's something good to drink here." Em laughed as he hopped out of the hummer. "Too many people are going to be hitting on our ladies gentlemen, be ready."

"That's the last thing I need." Edward mumbled wrapping his arm around my waist as we started walking through the crowd. Several cat calls were made, and each time we girls leaned even closer to the ones we loved. Once we made it to the front door it was opened by Jake.

"Bells," he smiled down at me. "Glad you could make it. Seth was just telling me he invited you."

He turned his gaze to Edward and extended his hand. "Nice to see you Edward. Glad to see you came with her."

I watched as Edward extended his hand and shook it. "Likewise." And that simple handshake showed a lot more than friendliness, it also showed more of a truce between the two of them.

"Bella! Oh my gosh." I turned to see Leah running toward me Seth was walking behind a sincere smile on his face.

"Leah." I stepped out of Edwards arms to give my old friend a hug. "It's been too long."

"I know." She whispered. "I'll explain everything, right now if you want me to." She looked at me.

I smiled and took her hand "Whenever you want to tell me is fine."

"Then I'll tell you now and get it out of the way." She turned to Seth, who was in deep conversation with a girl around his age. "Seth, show our guests some hospitality while I take Bella and Jake into the other room please."

Seth turned and smiled at us. "Sure." He turned back to his friend. "Come on Vanessa."

Edward smiled and gave me a kiss before turning to follow Seth. Leah watched the exchange with a smile.

Once we were up in a guest room where it was quiet, Leah had us sit down. She sat across from us.

"This isn't going to be as hard for me to say to you guys as it was for me to say to everyone else, only because I know you guys will always love, trust and protect me. I realize that when I left I hurt both of you more than I ever thought I could, but I also realize running from what happened was stupid."

"What happened?" Jake asked reaching across to hold her hand.

"You both were out of town Bella was in Forks; you were visiting your sister. I was bored and Sam came over with the guys and invited me to a party. With nothing better to do I decided to go. I just expected to hangout and dance a little then head home. I was drinking Mountain Dew- or at least that's what Sam told me."

I didn't like where this was going and I could tell that Jake didn't either but still he sat there supporting the one he loved.

"Well when I asked to leave Sam suggested we stay a while longer and then he sat with me and started kissing me I tried to push him away but he pulled me up and took me to one of the bedrooms. Every time I tried to fight him off, he would hit me, but I kept fighting and he just kept beating me, I don't remember much else but that. A few hours later I woke up in a room by myself –badly beaten and barely able to move. I called Seth and had him come get me, even if it was illegal. When he asked what had happened I didn't tell him- until a couple of days ago.

"When I woke up the next day and realized what had happened. I Panicked, called my dad and ran away. I was so afraid to tell you and so ashamed I didn't see how Sam was acting. And most of all I didn't want to face what had happened. Until recently I blocked it out. I'm so sorry."

By the end of her sentence she was in Jake's arms sobbing. He sat there holding and rocking her in his arms. "Shh baby, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of this." He kissed her head gave me a look then walked calmly out of the room.

I walked over to her and gave her a strong reassuring hug. "I will always love you Leah, you're one of my best friends."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It was not your fault."

"I know but I left you with no rhyme or reason as to why."

"I'm over it, all that matters now is that you're here now, and with your family and with those who care- like Jake."

"You're right." She smiled up at me.

"Always am. Now let's go get back to your party. I have a hot date."

"I saw that. Is he the infamous Edward Cullen?" She smirked.

"The one and only. And he's everything and more I could ask for in a guy."

"Yeah, yeah I heard it the first time you met him." She smiled shoving me through the door. "Now let's go introduce me, shall we?"

"Wait, Leah, about Jake and I- we kind of-" I was interrupted before I could even explain what happened when she was gone.

"He already told me _everything_, its fine Bells I understand, and I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Trust me, I'm over it. Thanks Leah." I beamed, realizing that everything was back to normal.

We walked back downstairs to the living room. The first thing I saw was everyone with dirty looks on their faces. The next thing I saw was a very uncomfortable Edward leaning away from an advancing Lauren, trapped between her and the arm of the couch.

"Bitch, he has a girlfriend." Rose sneered at the skanky blonde.

Lauren looked up and then around the living room. "I don't see any girl worthy of him here, but me."

None of them could see me, so I decided to play with this ditz's head. I turned and smirked at Leah, winked and proceeded to the couch.

I walked up behind Edward and caught Lauren's gaze, I smirked before leaning down slowly to Edwards's level.

I leaned over the arm of the couch to whisper in his ear. "Hey baby, was I gone too long?" before I started kissing down his neck slowly.

He groaned before turning his head to meet my lips in a possessive kiss. "Much too long, love."

I looked up at him through my lashes. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Good, now sit down with me." He smirked.

I stood, and looked around the room innocently, and saw Rose and Alice's smirks as they scooted farther apart to cover the couch. "But, there's no room."

Edward simply winked and pulled me down to his lap. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Lauren leaned over and plastered the fakest smile on her face. "I'm one of Bella's best friends, we do everything together. Shopping, pedicures, manicure, getting our hair done- _everything_. I'm the one who got her dressed tonight, I knew she was coming to meet her boyfriend, I just didn't know who he was."

"Don't even bother, all six of us came here together- my girlfriend and her best friend got Bella ready tonight." Jazz laughed.

"And if you were her best friend, you'd know Bella detests shopping, I literally have to strap her to the car to take her." Alice cut in.

"Bella's been living in Forks, Washington the past two months. We're just visiting her family and friends." Rose smirked

"And you're the bitch that her last boyfriend cheated on her with." Em cut in. "So ha"

Edward looked me dead in the eye and said. "Trust me, I am not and nor will I ever be interested in any other girl, other than the one I hold in my arms right now."

Damn I loved this man. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you."

"Awww. That was so sweet of him, Bells." Leah said smiling at me. Without even glancing at in her direction, she said. "Get out of my house Lauren you're not welcome."

I laughed before nodding toward Leah. "Em, Jazz, Rose you remember Leah. Leah that's Alice and this is Edward."

After all the introductions Em spoke up "No offense Leah but this party's lame. The people here suck."

Leah laughed and agreed. "Why don't we go and round Jake, Seth and Vanessa up. And we'll head out and have our own party."

After she finished her suggestion- there was a commotion outside. Suddenly I had an _Uh Oh _feeling I got up at the same time as Leah and rushed out the front door. Edward calling my name behind us.

What I saw scared the living hell out of me- Jake was on top of Sam repeatedly punching his face. "How _dare_ you lay a hand on her- you were my _brother_, I _trusted_ you. You_ sick_ fuck!"

Leah turned just as Edward caught up with us- a panicked look on her face. "Do something! Stop him before he gets hurt!"

Jazz and Em rushed to his side as Edward rushed to pull Jake off of Sam. "Jake man come on, it's not worth it. Let's get out of here."

"Alright! Everyone Clear out! If you're not out of here in 5 seconds- I will knock you out." Emmett bellowed.

Jazz lifted Sam to his feet as Jake and Edward backed away. I strained to hear what Jazz was saying to Sam- but with the look on his face Sam had heard him loud and clear.

"You will turn around and _leave_, you are obviously _un_wanted here. You will _not_ try and start anything with Jake, Seth, Leah or even Vanessa, because if you do- it won't just be Jake you'll deal with."

With that he nodded his head frantically blood still dripping down his face, and left.

20 minutes later, after Jake had calmed down from his anger. We were all parked in a back road a fire lit and the alcohol was being passed around. We figured we all needed some tension eased.

"So what now?" Seth asked his arm around Vanessa. She seemed content and she wasn't acting like she normally did around guys.

"Never have I ever or truth or truth." Leah said.

"How about both?" Rose suggested.

"Ok! I start." Em yelled excitedly. "Never have I ever stolen anything."

Only Rose took a sip. I looked at her and laughed as she glared at Emmett.

"I was 7 and Em and Jazz dared me to steal them a box of Pop Rocks." She nudged her longtime boyfriend in the ribs.

"Never have I ever kissed my best friend's sibling." Rose smirked- proud of herself as everyone but her took a sip.

"Hey! I'm not your best friend?" I yelled feigning hurt.

"Please, Bella. I've considered you my sister since Day1. You know that." Rosalie smirked at her own little loophole.

Alice was next, "Bella. Who was your first kiss?"

Jasper, Rose, Em, Jake, Leah and I all laughed. "Well, I don't think any of us have ever told that story before. I was 12 and Em, Jazz and Rose came down to visit me for the summer. The 7 of us were playing Truth or Dare." I looked to Jake

"I was dared to kiss Bella, but when I leaned in to do so she punched me. She ended up breaking her hand."

"I was in the hospital bed crying because my hand hurt really bad and because I was ashamed I hadn't had my first kiss yet. I just didn't want Jake to be my first. Jazz was the one to comfort me with this because he admitted he hadn't had his either. So after I got the brace on my hand he leaned over and kissed me. It was quick and painless and we both agreed never to do it again."

"Poor Bella's clumsy even when defending herself." Em laughed.

I glared at him. "I'll let that slide for now, but one day you will tell the story of the dreaded Christmas Party."

Vanessa choked on her beer. "Oh God no, please don't Bells."

I laughed. "Fine, I won't, however I have a question for you- why did you act the way you did? And what made you change now?"

She took a long pull before answering. "I was jealous. Plain and simple. All the guys I dated or even knew were assholes, yet you seemed to always get the nice ones who liked you for you and not how you looked. I guess it just took getting to know the right kind of people. What you and your friends have is unbelievable."

"Well there's no need to be jealous. Just be yourself- seriously. The old you, is what I mean." I replied smiling. "The old you was the one that I liked best."

"I'll have to remember that." She replied quietly. "Now, Jasper, that's your name right?" She said looking to Jazz.

He smiled easily, "Yes ma'am?" stretching his southern accent.

"How did you and Emmett become such best friends?" she asked seriously.

"Well, Rose and I were at the park with our parents, we were what? Five? Anyway, Rose comes over to me crying saying something about a mean boy pushing her off of the swing. I rush over to check it out and see Emmett pushing Bella on the swing Rose pointed to. I rushed over and shoved Emmett to the ground and said something along the lines of 'Don't you push my sister you big dummy head.' See, this was before Em was the big tough guy he is today so he started crying. Then I was being pushed by his much braver sister.-"

I just had to cut in- and in my best imitation of my voice back then said "Hey Barbie- My big brother was playing with me, why'd you have to go and push him."

Em and Rose laughed the loudest; because that was one of the best memories we had together because it was what defined our relationship today- carefree.

"In my defense- my hair was a much lighter blonde then. Anyway while Bella was yelling at me while Rose comforted Em. They apologized and made up, and of course Rose made me apologize as well. Bella and I still didn't like each other that is until we were both grossed out that Rose had kissed Emmett. The rest is as they say is history and ten years later Bella and I met the love of our lives- Bella was just two years late." He said laughing before kissing Alice.

"Never have I ever…damn haha I've done _way_ too much shit. Never have I ever been caught making out with my girlfriend by my best friends." He finished laughter dancing in his blue eyes as he snuck a glance at Edward. Edward gave him the figure as he took a pull.

My phone rang in my pocket while Edward asked Jake a question. I walked away to answer Edward following behind me. "Hello?"

"Bella?" My mom's voice asked.

"Oh, Hi Mom!" Leave it to Mom to call when we were drinking.

"What're you guys up to? I tried calling the house but no one answered."

"Oh... we're out and about; I met up with Leah and introduced her to Edward and Alice. And now we're just doing.. stuff." I ended lamely.

"Ok... Well don't forget you have to be at the Ranch by tomorrow night, I'll be there the next morning."

"Ok mom, got it. Love you bye!"

"Bella, Seth and I have to go clean up the house before mom gets home so we'll see you later ok?" Leah said as she walked up to me- Jake and Seth behind her.

"Ok, Leah. Be safe and I'll call you- we should hangout before I head back to Forks." I said hugging her.

"Okay." She whispered.

I turned to catch Vanessa's eye- "You riding with us to the house? You can see your boyfriend tomorrow." I smiled winking.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it." She smiled back.

_Glad to see there were two truces made tonight._ I thought smiled as Edward's arms wrapped around me-leading me to our car.

***********************Time Skip***********************

The next Afternoon the seven of us was sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Vanessa slept in the living room, deciding not to drive to her mom's house that late. "So what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"Well, Jazzy and I were planning on going on a date tonight." Alice replied.

"So, how about a date night for all of us to spend time with our girls before we leave to the Ranch for a fantastic end to our vacation?" Emmett suggested.

"Sounds like a deal." Edward and Jazz agreed fist bumping each other.

"So Miss Swan, care to accompany me on a romantic evening?" Edward whispered slyly in my ear.

"I don't know... I do have a boyfriend." I contemplated, before giving him a kiss. "Of course I would, baby."

"So it's a date then." He laughed quietly.

Later that night Edward and I were seated at a nice restaurant, laughing quietly with each other and just enjoying the other's company.

"So after here, what would you like to do, love? Dancing? A walk on the beach? Anything you want." He said, as he fed me a bite of our chocolate cheesecake.

"How about we go back to my mom's house and cuddle up and watch a movie?" I replied smiling at the thought of Edward and me really being alone.

"A movie it is, then." He laughed as he waved the waitress down for the check.

"Actually, do you mind if we make a quick stop, love?" Edward asked as we pulled away from the restaurant.

"Of course not, may I ask where?" I asked smiling sweetly.

He smirked in return. "You could, but there's no guarantee I'll answer."

I groaned, "Another surprise Edward? Really?"

"Humor me please, Bella?" He pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled

My mood brightened just a little when we pulled up to the beach, and even more when Edward pulled a guitar and blanket from the trunk.

"What's that for?" I asked smiling as he reached for my hand.

"You'll see." he whispered kissing my cheek.

Soon we were both situated on the blanket and Edward was strumming the guitar. He 'tsked' at me. "Someone didn't tune their guitar that often."

"Well, I was given two more in Washington as a present and I haven't been here for months." I replied giving him a pointed look.

"Of course," He smiled. "Now I heard this song a while back and it makes me think of us every time I hear it."

As he slowly started strumming the notes to the song, i vaguely knew what it was, until Edward started singing softly into the night while his eyes were locked with mine.

**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
listening to the song we used to sing **

**In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet**

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone,

**and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, **

**and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, **

**and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, **

**and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**

I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

When he finished his voice was still soft- as if afraid to break the moment. He set the guitar down beside him as he leaned over and gave me a kiss so sweet it took my breath away. "I _love_ you, Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing will ever change that. It's always been you. It _always_ will be _you_."

"Make me yours Edward." I sighed against his lips, before leaning into the kiss.

And just like that we drove back to my mom's house, our relaxing movie night totally forgotten and replaced with a night filled with tangled sheets and caressing touches.


End file.
